Suddenly You
by Dark Lady Nia
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi has grown up watching the rich Takaida family. But when after five years away from them she returns to win Inuyasha's heart, she gets a surprise in the form of his older brother.SesshKag
1. Default Chapter

**Okay, here's a new idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue.**

* * *

**_Suddenly You_**

**Prologue**

* * *

I watched him as I'd always watched him.

From a distance.

Inuyasha.

He was by far the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on, well except for his brother Sesshoumaru, who by all definitions could have been born a Greek god he was so gorgeous—and just as aloof.

Inuyasha.

The man had been my dearest obsession from the moment I laid eyes on him eight years ago.

The day my family came to work for his.

Ah yes, now we reach the reason why I'm standing in a tree just out of sight of the dancing ladies and gentlemen, instead of down below with the rest of the crowd.

You see Inuyasha is a part of the Takaida family, the youngest son to be exact. They just happen to be one of the richest families in all of Japan.

And me?

I'm Kagome Higurashi and to this world of glittering diamonds and fancy gowns, I'm less than nothing.

My father is the family chauffer, my mother one of the maids. And my brother and I help out as much as we can.

When we were little my brother and I acted as companions to the Takaida boys, in fact, when we were little the four of us were nearly inseparable. But as the years went by and junior high began, it became improper for the boys to be associated with their servants. And so what had once been great friendship fizzled out.

But my love for Inuyasha only grew.

Now at eighteen years old I was leaving the Takaida residence to study abroad in Europe.

And tonight would be my last chance to tell Inuyasha how I felt.

Looking down I watched Inuyasha dance across the floor with a dazzling blond woman. She was laughing, and Inuyasha was whispering something into her ear. At that moment I would have given anything to be that woman.

Inuyasha looked incredible tonight.

His long silver hair glistened softly under the romantic candlelight, a beautiful contrast to his black tuxedo. He looked so refined and debonair.

As I watched he leaned forward slightly, to whisper something in the woman's ear.

I leaned forward as if I could somehow hear that whisper. But I couldn't, and in all truth I didn't need to. I'd seen him do this so many times I'd lost count.

"First, the whispered words of promised passion. Then they'll separate so that she can go off discreetly towards the pool house," as if they were rehearsing some play and I had just given them their cue they separated and the lovely blonde began to make her way to the pool house. Inuyasha made his way to the band.

I watched him lean forward and whisper something in the head musician's ear.

"Now, the song," soft romantic notes floated through the air and I had to smile at how predictable this was to me. "Next, the wine glasses in the back pocket, and a bottle of the best wine for two."

Inuyasha flipped two wine glasses in the air expertly before slipping them into his pockets, and snatching a bottle of wine from the bar. He then slipped away from the dancing guests and made his way towards the pool house.

"And now, they will drink wine together for a little while, before the lights in the pool house go out."

"Its almost too predictable isn't it?" a soft voice stated from just below me.

I gave a bit of a start at the sudden interruption and then glanced down, and almost fell out of the tree when my eyes met amber.

"Sesshoumaru!"

One perfect eyebrow quirked at my lack of formality, and I blushed a deep crimson.

"I-I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He smirked a little bit, "It's alright Kagome, I won't tell on you."

I was relieved when his amber eyes shifted away from me and towards the party.

There was something about Sesshoumaru that made me jumpy, not in a fearful way, but in a nervous - butterflies in the stomach kind of way.

"Have you been watching this whole time?" he asked me without glancing my way again, which was just as well because I'm sure my face was flaming red again.

"Well I…like to watch the beautiful ladies in their beautiful gowns," I cringed inwardly at how childish I sounded, but it was too late for me to take my words back.

"Liar," he chuckled. "If you're watching the ladies and not my idiot brother then **I'm** actually enjoying this party."

I just couldn't seem to stop blushing around this man.

"Well…I guess you must be having the time of your life then." I said boldly.

He laughed. And I had to stare in wonder because Sesshoumaru never laughed.

"Sesshoumaru?" I whispered uncertainly.

"You were always a spirited one Kagome. It's a shame that you're leaving us," he stated once he got his voice back.

"You knew?" I gasped. It was completely unexpected for anyone in the Takaida family, especially the eldest son and heir to the whole fortune, to know anything about what was happening with the servants.

Sesshoumaru turned towards me again, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I make it my job to know what's going on with yo—people living under my roof. And besides, it's all your father and mother talk about. It's really quite something to get a full scholarship to study abroad like you are. I always knew you did well in school, but I didn't realize just how well you were doing."

I smiled a little bit at this, even though I could feel the blush that had been leaving my cheeks returning again.

"Well, it would be weird if you did know how well I was doing. I'm just a girl whose parents work for your family after all."

An eyebrow quirked again, but then he turned away again, and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"What have you decided to study?"

"Art and music mostly, but in truth I have different reasons for wanting to go," I whispered.

"Oh? And what is the real reason?"

"I've never known anything outside of the Takaida estate. I've lived here almost all of my life, and to tell you the truth I'm a little scared of life outside of this family. When I got the offer to go to Europe, I almost turned it down…but then…" to my horror my voice quavered at this point and I found that I couldn't speak for a moment.

Again Sesshoumaru turned to study me before he spoke.

"But then you wondered if there was life outside of Takaida. You wondered if you would spend the rest of your life content to just watch the parties from afar…or if there was a chance you could someday be one of those pretty women in pretty gowns dancing with your man. And if there was a chance that you could be, you couldn't very well pass up the opportunity…could you?"

I felt the air leave me at how easily he had read me. I forgot that I was up in a tree and tried to hide my face with my trembling hands, and I began to fall. I felt the air rushing around me for just a moment before strong arms caught me and held me close.

But I was almost oblivious to all of this, as my body began to tremble with some unknown emotion, and I let my fingers fall away from my face only to feel the airbrush against my damp cheeks.

"Am I so predictable then? Is it so bad for me to want something other than hiding in trees for the rest of my life? Is it so wrong for me to want to wear pretty gowns and dance in the circle of strong arms? Am I stupid to even dream of such things?" I couldn't keep the sorrow from my voice, the long bottled emotions that I couldn't bare to face every day, for fear of it becoming too much for me.

Sesshoumaru brought a hand up to my face, and gently wiped the tears away.

"Kagome, you're allowed to want. You're allowed to dream big for yourself. There is no shame in any of it…though I personally believe that you think too highly of us rich yuppie clowns. Money isn't everything."

"Do you really mean that?" I couldn't believe that this was the same Sesshoumaru that coldly barked orders all day long.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Just then a light from the garage came on, and with a speed that made me gasp Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, a chilly breeze replacing the comfortable warmth that his arms had provided.

"Kagome is that you? Come inside this instant, you've got an early day tomorrow," my mother insisted.

I glanced around for some sign of Sesshoumaru, but he was nowhere to be found.

Shaking my head wearily, I started for the little apartment above the garage, so confused that Inuyasha completely slipped my mind until the next morning.

* * *

**Okay, here's the first chapter…Uck. I do not really like this story very much…at least not yet, but I wanted to try it out and see if maybe it was okay. I don't really expect many reviews…but if you do happen to read this, please review I want to know if I should continue this story or just dump it.**

**One more thing, if any of you have ever watched the movie Sabrina, you'll see the similarities. I got my inspiration from it…so don't sue me okay?**


	2. Departure and Arrival

**Disclaimer: I, of course, have no legal claim to Inuyasha or anything related to it so don't sue me. Also, any similarities this story may have to another a purely coincidental. I DO NOT PLAGERIZE. IT'S A DISGUSTING THING TO DO TO SOMEONE'S HARD WORK. Just thought we'd clear that up.**

**AN: Dear Readers,**

**It looks as if you enjoyed this story, so I HAVE decided to continue it. I apologize for the delay in updates for all of my stories, but when writers block hits...it hits bad. And seeing as I wasn't too thrilled with this story to begin with you can image how difficult it's been to put any ideas I have down on paper.**

**If you are a reader of my other fan fiction works I, again, apologize for the delay. I DO plan on updating very shortly. I also work full time so story writing kind of takes the back burner.**

**Lastly, I had so many reviewers for this story that I won't be listing them. But I'll give a great big thank you at the bottom of the chapter.**

**ALSO BEFORE I FORGET. I CHANGED SOMETHING ABOUT KAGOME'S FAMILY IN THIS CHAPTER. HER GRANDFATHER IS THE CHAUFFER, NOT HER FATHER. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE.**

**Well, I guess without further ado the story:**

* * *

**Suddenly You**

****

**Chapter One:**

****

**Departure and Arrival**

* * *

As I watched the car carrying Kagome Higurashi away from Takaida Manor, I felt as if a piece of myself were slipping away as well.

Its strange really, all the things that I have become over the years, cold and unfeeling most would say, and yet I can't seem to get the color of her chocolate brown eyes out of my mind.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration, turning away from the window and back towards my desk.

"Baka! She is just one girl. One girl who is madly in love with your irresponsible and dim witted half brother!" I growl out.

But I know that it isn't going to help me any, I've been through it so many times in the past that I can already tell this time will be no different than the last.

In fact, as if to pour salt into an open wound, thoughts of how wonderful she'd felt in my arms the night before came to my mind unbidden.

She'd stared at me with that adorably vulnerable look in her eyes and I couldn't stop myself from caressing her flawless skin. It was the first time I let myself be affectionate in her presence. And it looked to me as if it might be my last.

I can't exactly remember when she'd wound her way so tightly around my heart that even years of my father's brutal treatment hadn't been able to dislodge her. Perhaps, it was the moment she'd come charging into my life. She'd been so young then, nine or ten I believe. I doubt she even remembers that it was I that had befriended her first.

I'd been having the roughest day of my measly twelve years. My father had been exceptionally cruel that morning, talking about my mother as if SHE had been the scum that had decided seven years into their marriage that he'd be happier married to his mistress, who by the way had given birth to a boy child only two years after his first child with his legal wife.

It's a small wonder my mother hadn't lasted through the year. And of course it was such a convenience for my father, not having to divorce. Alimony can be so harsh on the wallet after all.

It was on this particular day that I'd been wandering aimlessly through the grounds, only to find myself lying sprawled upon the grass with a half pint girl sitting on my chest.

"How old are you? Are you my age? Want to play tag with Souta and me?" her words had been high pitched and rapid and she'd stared down at me with those pleading brown eyes. She'd stood up so fast and started dragging me towards the garage that I'd not had more than a chance to stare at her in shock and wonder. I'd never met anyone as excitable as her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here with my momma and grandpa and little brother Souta. I have a big fat cat named Buyo, he's really cute and I'm ten. What's your name?"

I'd been about to answer her when her grandfather approached with a horrified look on his face.

"Kagome. Please tell me that you're not harassing our young master!"

She'd looked confused for a moment before she'd turned to me with a little bit of worry.

"Are you the young master?"

I'd made my reply hastily, and when she'd moved to take her hand away I'd held on and told her that I would very much like to play tag with her if she still wanted.

Of course, as good as our first meeting had been, when my brother came out to join our game an hour later, I Sesshoumaru had ceased to exist.

It was something that I got used to over the years.

So, I became what my father wanted me to become. I put on the emotionless mask and took my place as the heir to our massive fortunes. But even though I tried so hard to forget Kagome, the more that I had gotten to know her, the deeper she buried herself in my heart.

As the years went by and she fell deeper and deeper in love with my oblivious brother, I decided that perhaps it was my lot in life to never have the women closest to me in my life. Perhaps I was destined to lose everything important to me to my brother.

Perhaps, I, Sesshoumaru Takaida, am not meant to be anything but alone.

########

**Paris France**

I've arrived.

As I gaze out at the city lights, I can't help but feel a little sad.

Here I am in a city where life is just waiting to be lived, and I still can only think of one person.

Inuyasha.

I wonder what he is doing now. If he is enjoying himself, or if he has noticed that I am gone.

I wonder if Sesshoumaru has told him yet that I have gone away.

The thought of Sesshoumaru makes me frown.

I can still see his warm amber eyes looking at me with such sympathy.

When I had gone back up the stairs to the little apartment I shared with my family, I couldn't get the touch of his hand on my face out of my mind. There had been so much in his eyes, so many unreadable things. It scared me and drew me in at the same time.

Through the years I hadn't really had much interaction with him. After my grandfather gave me a stern run down that first day we'd arrived at Takaida. The day I'd jumped on the poor boy. I'd gotten so wrapped up in Inuyasha that I hadn't really given the older brother much of a thought.

I'd noticed him of course. No hot blooded, NORMAL, girl wouldn't notice a fine specimen such as Sesshoumaru Takaida. He was absolutely gorgeous. But to me he was the unattainable. He was a god and I was a mortal girl, too below him to really be noticed. So, I hadn't paid him much attention.

Inuyasha on the other hand, while charming and as equally handsome, was rough around the edges. He was wild and crazy and though a little spoiled, he was definitely a creature of the Earth. He swore and spilled things. He was human, and I loved him so damn much.

I knew that with the right changes to my person. A new hairstyle, a new wardrobe, a new me, I could somehow make it onto his radar screen.

I turn my gaze and attention back to the busy city, and I promise myself that the next time I step foot on Takaida property I will be the type of girl that Inuyasha notices. I'll have it all together, and I'll make him notice me.

I'll do it if it kills me.

As for Sesshoumaru Takaida, I'll put him on the shelf of my mind where he belongs. Someone like him has it all and doesn't need anything from a girl like me.

And he never will.

* * *

**AN: I know that this is pretty short. I wanted to get it posted and out there, so that I can get on with the rest of the story. Again, I don't know why, but I really hate the way this story is turning out. This chapter seems a little confusing to me, I don't know. It's difficult to write something in the first person. Please remember to R & R. I need feedback.**

**To the people that reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!!**


End file.
